1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for a chassis stabilizing system, comprising a fluid pressure actuator, which has a guide part and an active part movable relative thereto, and a fluid pressure source, which is in communication with the fluid pressure actuator, in order to supply the latter with fluid which is under pressure. The invention further relates to a chassis stabilizing system for a vehicle comprising a chassis and such an assembly.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Described Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Chassis stabilizing systems serve to improve the traveling comfort and also traveling safety. By means of the actuator, the chassis characteristics are altered as a function of vehicle parameters and traffic situation, by for example transverse stabilizers or other movable parts of the wheel suspension being prestressed or relieved or otherwise altered in their position. This leads to a characteristic of the vehicle adapted to the respective traffic situation, such as for instance improved road traction when driving around bends or in other, extreme situations.